


那个能和鱼说话的男人和他的弟弟

by gongqing



Category: DC - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	那个能和鱼说话的男人和他的弟弟

“别，别碰我......”

奥姆瑟缩成一团，死命扯着盖在身上的一条薄毯，他现在在陆地上。作为水中的贵族，他能够在陆地生存和自由呼吸，但他从来没有离开水真正的踏上陆地过。尽管氧气也能维持他的生命，但离开水的时候他还是像人鱼那样，感觉自己无法呼吸，甚至连力气都因为体表水分的抽离而消失。

“我只是想让你体验体验人类生活，这样你就知道我为什么要阻止你。”

亚瑟双手抱胸站在床边，看着他的弟弟宛如一直寄居蟹那样把自己往毯子里缩，脱掉那层笨重铠甲的身体匀称修长，不像他常年风吹日晒的皮肤光滑洁白，比普通女人都好。

“母亲也赞成我这样做。”

见奥姆不为他苦心所动，亚瑟只好搬出他们的妈妈来。奥姆抬眼瞧了一下他，突然就暴怒起来，抓起床上仅剩的抱枕向亚瑟砸了过去，然后因为动作幅度太大又抽了口气，抓在毯子上的手手背青筋爆出。

“母亲也赞成你做那些吗？”

奥姆语气激动的脸发红，然后回忆让他整张脸涨到和番茄一样红，包括耳朵尖。

亚瑟接住抱枕放到凳子上，那里已经堆着所有之前放在床上的枕头和抱枕还有什么乱七八糟反正奥姆能抓起来扔他的东西了，剩下唯一一条毯子是他的遮羞布，这才得以留存在床上。

他的弟弟现在什么都没穿，让他脸红的“那些”也的确是“那些”。

亚瑟灼热的视线让奥姆感觉自己是一条搁浅在沙滩上的鱼，在阳光的照射下逐渐丧失生机。不肯服输的性格让他和亚瑟对视，淡蓝色的眼睛对着金色的眼睛。他自以为自己气势很足，但是由于在海底的牢里他们做过“那些”事之后，现在在亚瑟眼里，奥姆就像一只气到浑身刺都竖起来的河鲀，而他能号令所有的海洋鱼类，所以奥姆是没有任何杀伤力。

“饿吗？”

“亚瑟！”

“想吃什么。”

“你不要想囚禁我，我总有一天会打败你，”

“嗯，理想很远大，想吃什么。”

亚瑟伸手揉揉奥姆的白毛，纯血统的他头发纯净的没有一丝杂色，比母亲还浅的淡金色，而且它们不在服服帖帖的贴在脑勺上的而是有点卷的散开的时候，看起来可爱不少。

奥姆被这频频冒犯触怒，抬手挥开亚瑟的手，抓住他的胳膊反剪到身后。也不顾身上是否一丝不挂就起身用胳膊肘压住亚瑟，誓要和他一决高下的样子。

然而亚瑟只是在他腰上捏了一下，就轻松挣开他，翻身把两人位置对调。

“看来体力不错，可以不用吃了。”

“放开我！”

“是你先动手的。”

奥姆挣扎着抬脚踹人，却每下都要因为疼痛而吸气，所以亚瑟干脆压住他两条不安分的腿，一只手抓住他两只手腕按在头顶，一只手顺着他的腰往下摸去。

把两艘船放在海上，那他们总会相遇。

亚瑟也不知道为什么，走进关押奥姆的地方，看他颓废的坐在墙角垂着脑袋的时候就心生不忍。那么决绝的昂着脖子要他杀了他的人，也只是想着自己的国度而已。

他的确是个王，为自己国家而战的王，只是有些做法不对，经历太少。又是一个身边没有一个可以信任的人的王，年纪轻轻就继任了王位，怎么能怪得起来他呢。

于是他把奥姆身上的枷锁解开，想着要和他好好谈谈。结果傲气的弟弟根本不领情，直接照他脸发动攻击。于是谈谈就变成了“谈谈”，事情就走上了不可控制的走向。

在海里的感觉很不一般，因为海水的阻力，还有力量。奥姆倔强的不肯向他臣服，但却在他身下哭泣，口口声声喊着他是有人类血统的肮脏混血。

于是亚瑟就把人拎到了岸上，让他看看人类是不是只有他嘴里所说的那般不堪。

拒绝离开海洋的奥姆在陆地上居然因为陌生而束手束脚起来，既讨厌他却又依赖他。在他往前大步走的时候，会悄悄加快步伐跟着他，还假装自己并不屑跟着他的样子。

人类的一切都让他新奇，虽然脸上摆出一副傲慢的才不稀罕人类肮脏的小玩意的表情，但眼睛却是忍不住好奇的张望。

果然自己的弟弟还是个孩子，亚瑟笑着掏钱把但凡奥姆目光停留超过三秒的东西都给买下来。当上王的好处就是想要什么买什么。

“我才不稀罕这些，而且那本来都是我的资金。”

“我又没说是给你买的。”

“……”

看着奥姆负气的背影，亚瑟嘴角忍不住上挑。有个弟弟可以欺负，真的是太好玩了。

果然当上王很好玩。

“放，放开，不要”

想到前几次不美好回忆的奥姆抗拒亚瑟的任何一个动作，扭动着胳膊想解脱束缚，然而亚瑟的手指已经熟门熟路的从他臀瓣中间划了进去，手指伸进温软的后穴里。

敏感点被刺激的快感让奥姆咬着唇挣扎的更厉害，腿不停的因为快感而颤抖着，却因为被压住而什么都做不了，只能蜷缩着脚趾。力气被快感抽走，刚刚还僵硬的身体逐渐完全软化在亚瑟怀里。

这几天他们做的有点狠，亚瑟之前很少解决这方面的需求，也有和父亲住在一起不方便的原因。现在他一个人了，加上尝到甜头，所以不免的有点不节制。

而奥姆，每次都会被亚瑟掌控着沉沦，再水里什么都没有接触过的他，根本不知道亚瑟那些挑逗方法和技巧哪来的，他根本不知道人体可以那么做。

在海里包裹着他的是熟悉的海水，还能给他一点安全感，而在陆地，周围全是和海底空间里截然不同的纯粹的干燥的空气，奥姆感觉自己露在空气中的每一寸皮肤都在战栗，不由自主的想缩回毯子里。

亚瑟发现这个小动作，所以故意的把毯子往旁边扯，然后压着奥姆不肯他动。

已经被快感吞噬到完全没有判断力的奥姆条件反射的开始往亚瑟身下缩，尽力要减少自己和空气的接触面积。

“嗯……”

亚瑟分开他的腿拉到自己的腰上，加了两根手指在他后面扣挖，对方在无意中已经把手环上了他的脖子，完全没有发现自己被松开了。

两根挺立的小兄弟在他们腿间对峙，颤颤巍巍的吐着莹白色的液体。奥姆一心想着治理国家，这方面的经验可以说完全为零，所以主动权完全在亚瑟手里。

已经松软的小穴里塞进灼热的肉棒，虽然仍旧会感觉涨痛，但奥姆已经可怕的感觉能够接受，甚至还本能的挺起腰想迎合亚瑟。

亚瑟的体力让他放弃思考的在一次又一次的撞击中攀升到高峰，咬着嘴唇刻意压抑呻吟但还是有些叫声溢了出来。

“别压着，叫出来。”

亚瑟俯身去亲吻他的嘴唇，手放在他敏感的胸前揉捏。他发现了，奥姆在陆地上要比在水里更加敏感。

“啊嗯……停……”

奥姆扯着他兄长的头发来缓解自己身体所收到的刺激，白色的液体浇在两人的小腹上溅的到处都是，亚瑟跪坐起来抬高了他的腰快速冲刺几下也交代在他体内，温热的液体随着阴茎的退出而流淌到大腿根。

这淫乱的一切让奥姆白的过分的皮肤又开始泛红，撇过头去不肯再看亚瑟。

“现在有想吃的东西么？”

亚瑟拿起旁边的毯子擦干净两人身上的液体，然后在奥姆脸颊上亲了一口才继续他们之前的话题。

每当他想和奥姆讨论什么的时候，都要做点辅助的事情来保证谈话的顺利。

“随你吧，反正你做的也不好吃。”

奥姆嘟囔着把自己蜷缩起来，背朝着亚瑟。

片刻后，他听见亚瑟下床出去的声音，然后他又回来把他抱到了放满水的浴缸里，这是他在陆地上唯一喜欢的东西。

“那出去吃。”

“不想去人类肮脏的餐厅。”

“上次全吃光的是谁？”

“……”

奥姆用力拍了一下水面然后铺头盖脸的水花向亚瑟浇去，然后他们的午饭延迟成了晚饭。


End file.
